


Down the Rabbit Hole

by Im_ur_Misconception



Category: Fairy Tail, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Death, Dismemberment, Emotional, F/M, Hate, Horror, Humor, Love, Mystery, Physical Abuse, Psychological Horror, Suspense, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_ur_Misconception/pseuds/Im_ur_Misconception
Summary: One day Lucy discovers an odd little shop and is told that only those who are seeking something find it. Getting her hands on a strange necklace, she finds her self no longer in Earth Land, but in a whole other world completely. Learning to deal with demons, humans and adventuring with an odd group of people leave her on edge.





	1. The Beginning

A/N: Okay my Beta is busy with school right now, and I don't want to get a temporary Beta. So all my stories from here on till stated otherwise will be as best as I can possibly make them. Please enjoy.

Disclosure: I DONOT own Fairy Tail or Inu Yasha. They belong to their respective Creators, though I am working on a Time travel device.

* * *

 

 

 

" _Let me tell you a story little ones. A story of adventure, despair, hope and eventually love." An aged woman said with a twinkle in the depths of her faded yet warm brown eyes. Smiling as the room full of children suddenly became quiet, as their expectant gazes focused on her. Bringing a warm smile to her face._

" _Good, Good. Now listen closely to what I tell you, and decide for yourselves what to make of it." She said before settling herself into the large, overstuffed chair. "This story takes place in a different world, where the magic of all types exists. People of every walk of life used it daily, just like the air they breathed. For magic helped them thrive and live for the most part happy lives. And where like-minded people grouped together under ideas, called guilds. And it is at once such guild that our story starts for our heroine."_

* * *

 

 

The day had been like any other day in the city of Magnolia. At least as far as Lucy was concerned. The same routine of wake up, get ready for the day; head to the guild, watch her male teammates bicker before Erza broke them up. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary.

All in all, it was a good feeling, though Lucy wished that something would be different. So with a resigned sigh, She turned away from the main guild hall. Leaving the image of Erza lecturing Gray and Natsu for fighting again. Putting the guilds barmaid, MiraJane in her eyesight. A small smile on her lips as she just stared off into nothingness.

"Whats up Lucy? That a sigh of discontentment if I've ever heard on." MiraJane said as she finished drying a beer mug and setting it on the shelf behind her.

Widening the smile on her lips, Lucy let out a half-hearted laugh. "Not so much discontentment as wishing something different would happen, Mira."

Silence followed her words as MiraJane just seemed to stare contemplatively. Making Lucy wonder if she had something odd. "Be careful of how you say something like that. Because the result might not be as pleasant as you want."

Those words softly whispered, leaving a sinking feeling in Lucy's stomach. Her gaze shifting quickly away from her friend. Knowing that when MiraJane said something softly and seriously, there just wasn't truth behind it. But also the weight of something serious. Pulling a tentative smile as she spun away firm the bar to look out over the guilds main room in hopes to get rid of that sinking feeling.

Already her mind was jumping from thought to thought of the possible consequences. Both simple and complex, making Lucy really dislike her overactive mind at that moment.

While her mind flitted from idea to idea, leaving her preoccupied. She didn't notice Erza and the boys had come to stand in front of her. Until Erza spoke, "Lucy is something on your mind?"

Blinking her now wide brown eyes, Lucy put her best smile on her face. "No, Not really. Is there something you three need? Like a Mission?" she asked.

Watching them as she spoke, noticing that their faces said they didn't quite believe her. Making Lucy feel a bit awkward, causing her to shift nervously on the stool. Her hands plucking lightly at the hem of her shirt, while she waited for them to say something.

"No, we don't have a mission in mind. But we are going to the Bazaar in the town square. And wanted you to join us." Erza said, her voice soft and measured, while her brown eyes searched Lucy's face before letting it go.

Tilting her head, Lucy felt confused for a second or two, before letting out a delighted squeal. Jumping up from the stool. She took a step forwards and linked her arm through Erza's. Beaming a large smile up at the redhead, who looked a bit shocked at her actions.

"Most definitely. Now let's go looking and possibly shopping your guys." She said, her voice coming out bright with her sudden eagerness to go to the bazaar.

The walk to the bazaar was filled with Idle talk. Marking Lucy relax and enjoy herself even more. As she joked and teased everyone in turn. Though the moment they stepped into the main town square, Lucy as well the others became silent. Each taking in all the sights, sounds and smells.

After a few minutes, it was Erza that broke the silence, "So let's get looking. IT seems we have a lot of different vendors this time."

Lucy detected the almost child-like excitement in her voice. Before they set off to wander the impromptu walkways between the blankets and stalls. Enjoying the random, eclectic items being sold. And of course the various food for sale, that seemed to come from every corner of Fiore.

As they made their way through it all, Lucy enjoyed the many hours spent with her teammates. As the sun finally started to dwindle low on the horizon. The other people started to head home, as the vendors began to pack up their wares for the night. With a small sigh, Lucy spun around so she was walking backward, looking at her friends. All of whom looked tired and ready to call it a day. Especially Gray and Natsu, since they were laden down with not only their purchases but Erza's as well.

Giving a soft shake of her head before speaking, "That was fun you guys. Thank you so much for inviting me. Let's do it again before the Bazaar closes, OK?"

Her words were met with groans from the boys, while Erza spoke up happily, "That would be a great idea, Lucy. It allows us to bond more, right Natsu and Gray?" She turned to look at them as she asked her question.

Both of them stood straighter and spoke in unison, "Aye, Erza!"

With a smile at their reaction, Lucy saw something small move in her peripheral vision. Turning her head to see what it was, only to feel as if her mind was playing tricks on her eyes. Because there was no way she just saw a little creature with shiny, iridescent wings flying around. Making her feel curious if it was some new type of magical toy. Lucy began to follow it away from her team as they continued to talk, or rather Erza continued to talk to the boys.

Her feet moving as if they had a mind of their own. As she passed several closed stalls, till she reached the far edge of the bazaar. Where the small thing vanished down an alley. Starting to wonder if this was some elaborate joke. Lucy continued to follow until the alley opened up to the outskirts of the Magnolia. Where a small wooden building sat, with a faint light of lanterns came through the window. Telling her that there was still someone in the shop and it wasn't closed.

A wave of uncertainty washed through her as her feet moved her towards the door of the building. As she drew nearer, she saw a faded placard, the almost the same color of the building hanging above the door. It read, 'Welcome to all things needed'. Causing Lucy to blink her eyes at the name of it, as she realized it was a shop of sorts. Now curious to what kind of stuff a shop with a name like that would be selling. She lifted her hand to the doorknob without hesitation and opened the door.

As it opened it made no sound as it showed a dimly lit interior. Letting her eyes dart around seeing shelves, bins, racks and display cases filled with all manner of things. Ranging from toys to clothes to books to jewelry and weaponry. Feeling a mix of awe and being overwhelmed, Lucy stepped further in noting at a glace the place was emasculate. Not a spec of dust was to be seen. That while it looked as if everything was just placed anywhere. It soon became apparent to a trained eye for detail, that each section was themed. The last thing was while the interior seemed to be dimly lit, it wasn't the case. It was just done up in dark browns, greens with black accents.

As she was preoccupied with looking around, Lucy hadn't noticed there was another person present until they spoke. Causing Lucy to jump and feel very embarrassed. Turning her head to look at who was speaking, only to see a short aged woman with crystalline blue eyes staring back at her. Making Lucy jump a bit and blink at how blue and intense the eyes seemed to be.

"Uh, sorry I didn't quite hear you, ma'am," Lucy said, flushing darkly at her lack of manners.

Only to receive a chuckle that caused laugh lines at the corners of the woman's eyes, showing her amusement. Making Lucy feel a bit more at ease. As she realized that there was something about the woman made her feel welcomed and at home there.

"No Problem child. Now I wonder what brought you to my shop this evening." The old woman said, her voice very soft and sweet sounding. Leaving Lucy with a sense of comfort.

A little taken back at the woman's voice, Lucy paused. Then carefully picking her words before she spoke once more, "Would you believe me if I told you, I followed a mythical creature? Then felt drawn to enter once I saw the shop.!?"

At her words, the old woman laughed as if crystals were clinking together. It reminded Lucy of the wind chimes her mother loved. "I've heard many strange reasons, my child." Was the only reply she got.

Letting out a breath she wasn't aware she has been holding, Lucy smiled warmly at the woman. "As for the need to enter, then that means that there is something in my shop you need." the woman said as she waved her arms at the shop in open invitation for Lucy to explore. "You'll know it when you see it. Then we can discuss the price for it child. Now go and look and enjoy yourself. I'll be at the front counter when you're ready."

Watching as the old lady turned and left after finish speaking, go to the front counter. Not needing another invite, Lucy immediately turned towards where there were books and tomes stacked and shelved. Her mind seems to be stuck on something the old woman had said.

But she shoved it to the back of her mind to pursue what was in front of her. Her eyes already scanning titles spines and covers of the books. A few she had read already, a few more were of ones she heard of and wanted to read. While quite a few of them were new ones, but pretty sure that they were also hard to find. And for some odd reason, that she just couldn't place, Lucy had no real interest in reading or even buying one.

With a small sigh, she turned away, feeling odd that she didn't want a new book. She began to walk up and down the isles, past shelves, crates and display cases. Nothing really jumping out at her. Leaving her feeling sad as she made her way to the front counter and old lady, a frown on her lips.

"I am sorry, I didn't find anythi..." Lucy started to say, only to trail off as a faint shimmer of pink in the case caught her eyes.

Shifting her focus to the case, Lucy bent over it to get a better view. Only to see a small pink marble like sitting on a pillow. It was breath takeningly beautiful, as it seemingly glowed in the dimness of the shop. Looking for the little pink marble back to the store's owner, Lucy just barely caught a glimpse of surprise in her blue eyes.

Before she could say anything, the woman spoke in a soft whisper, "Child may I know your name?"

Lucy blinked a few times, before replying, "My name is Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia."

Only to feel curious as the woman's eyes widen, before looking a bit sad at hearing her name. "I see then, this is most definitely for our." she said bending over and taking out the little white silk pillow with the pink marble on it.

Once it was set on top of the display case, Lucy's' attention was once more focused on it as the old woman spoke again, "This little thing is the 'Shikon no Tama' and has quite the history behind it. There is no price to ask of you, Lucy, since it chooses you. Fate has spoken."

At her words, there was a ringing in the air as if something had been changed or set in stone. Lucy's head snapped up, her brown eyes wide and boring into the old woman's. Feeling very uncertain as her mind rapidly processed all she had just heard. While trying to decipher the strange words in a foreign language. All the while her body was taking mini steps away from the display case.

"What do you mean, fate has spoken. What does Shikon no Tama even mean," she said, her panic showing in her voice.

Taking a deep breath, the old woman looked at Lucy, with a slightly pained expression. "Trust me, I know how you feel right now. Everyone believes that they are in control of their own destinies. But for a select few it is a harsh truth that they are not."

Feeling more panicked by the second, Lucy came to an abrupt halt at the woman's words and how they matched her facial expressions. Swallowing as she just watcher her, those crystalline blue eyes darkening, as her mind replayed memories of her past. Understanding exactly what was happening before her, Lucy felt her body calm down slowly. It was her understanding and the reasons she wrote he letters to her deceased parents. A coping mechanism.

After a few minutes have gone by, the old woman seemed to come back to herself. A faint blush crossing the bridge of her nose and cheeks. "Sorry I did not mean to space out like that. But all I ask of you Lucy is to not fight this. The Shikon no Tama is a living jewel. It is literally the four aspects that compromise the human soul. And when it chooses its guardian, there is no escape."

As the old lady spoke, Lucy saw tears form in her eyes. Tears that seemed to refuse to fall and only made those eyes shimmer brighter. On instinct, Lucy's legs moved her back to the display case. As she placed her hands over the old woman's to comfort her.

With a timid, yet calming and gentle smile Lucy spoke in hushed tones, "Please smile and don't be sad. My whole life seems to be out of my control so I understand completely what you've just said to me. Thought the concept of a living jewel is strange, why not. There is always new magic or forgotten magic that are out there."

The old woman just looked at Lucy before letting a smile ghost across her fact. With a small nod, she pulled her hands from Lucy's. Then busied herself with the jewel. Picking it up, revealing a thin, black braided string with small shards of crystal, evenly spaced intervals that looked like little fangs.

Carefully watching the old woman's movements, while feeling happy she had smiled again. Once the jewel was handing like a pendulum from the string, Lucy couldn't help but feel pulled towards it. Then as if time slowed down, and she was a third party spectator, she bent down, letting the old woman slip it overhead. Til the black string rested around her neck, nestling the jewel upon her breast, once she was standing erect again. The jewel seemed to have always belonged there on her.

Staring down at t jewel, Lucy saw it glow or rather radiate a light from within it. Causing its surface to shift and appear as if clouds were moving across its surface like they did in the sky.

Lost I the beauty of the jewel, Lucy started when the old woman touched her. "Be very careful Lucy! I wasn't lying when I said it was alive. It's very sentient, as well as a powerful artifact. Even the gods have a fear of it. The Shikon no Tama can grant one wish. If it is a selfish wish, everything you know and love will become corrupted and evil. But a pure, unselfish wish will do the opposite For its power and your own are one. So it will affect anything you do, based on your reasons." The voice was gentle, but hard as steel, making her point easily to Lucy.

Giving a small nod of her head in understanding, Lucy looked at the old woman and smiled. Before turning to leave. She felt as if she were in a daze as she walked out of the shop. Feeling very uncertain about everything that just transpired.


	2. Other Side

A/N: Okay my Beta is busy with school right now, and I don't want to get a temporary Beta. So all my stories from here on till stated otherwise will be as best as I can possibly make them. Please enjoy.

Disclosure: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail or Inu Yasha. They belong to their respective Creators, though I am working on a Time travel device.

* * *

 

 

 

As Lucy left the store, staring intently at the jewel, the woman shook her head. A sad smile on her lips. Her crystalline blue eyes holding worry and hope in their depths, as the face around them gradually became younger. Once the change was done, she let out a slow breath as she made her way to the back of the store.

" _It's done Layla."_  she thought to herself as she stepped through the curtain.

"Madam, madam... I'm ready" A high-pitched voice greeted her, pulling her from her thoughts.

Turing her gaze towards the voice, seeing a small woman, no bigger than her hand hovering a few inches above the back of her couch. Shot black hair, dyed a rainbow hue through her bangs, while her petite, tan colored body was dressed in pale greens, looking like tiny leaves. The iridescent wings on her back left a glittering powder in their wake each time they were moved. While a small cream colored tail swished back and forth, almost unnoticeable behind her.

With a smile, the old woman spoke up, "Yes Mai, you can go follow her since there is only one place she goes now."

A lilting chuckle was all that was heard, before the small creature spoke up again, "Okay, Kagome! I will make sure she goes down the well."

Blinking a few times, before she started to laugh at her small companion, Kagome was happy for how blunt the little fairy woman was. She had enjoyed Mai's company for the past 18 years since Mai had come with the little dragon slayers 400 years in the future.

Watching as Mai flew up and flitted about before zipping from the room to do her task in all of this, Kagome began to reminisce. Mai had arrived 6 years after she, herself, accompanied by 5 small children from Fiore's past. Having an understanding of time travel, Kagome herself had been rather in shock at seeing the massive stone doors being opened by Layla Heartfilia. Who she had become quick friends with.

Giving a small sigh, Kagome pulled out of her memories, just as Mai squealed happily and phased through the dusty window. While she started to get ready to finally start living her life once more, now that the shop had finally served its purpose.

 

**0000000000000**

 

Each step Lucy took, put more distance between herself and the strange little shop. The small jewel in her hands keeping her attention completely focused, so she didn't notice that her feet were taking her to the edge of the Magnolia wood. When she came to a halt in front of a small, run-down wooden well. When her feet bumped the wooden boards at its base, Lucy looked away from the jewel. A small smile forming on her lips as she turned and sat down on the edge of it. Surprised at how sturdy it was compared to how it appeared. Giving a delighted hum, she let the Shikon no Tama drop so it rested just below her collarbone. Looking up into the treetops, letting her mind mull over everything that had just happened.

"Luce! Hey LUCY!" Came Natsu's voice.

Startling her from her thoughts and causing her to shift her weight, causing her to overbalance. Throwing her arms out in an attempt to keep from falling backward into the well, Lucy suddenly felt a dull ache along with her left rib cage as if something just slammed into her. With a shout of surprise bursting from her lips, Lucy tumbled backward, arms flailing into the well. The last thing she saw was her teammates rushing towards her as a bright blue light burst up around her.

As she flew through the odd blue light with its random white motes of lights, she tried to rationalize what was going on. At least until there was a brief flash of a darker blue that revealed a black haired girl with a pale heart-shaped face and very familiar crystalline blue eyes. That looked as shocked as she was feeling before vanishing from her line of sight.

In the next instant, Lucy felt herself land on the cold hard ground. Pulling soft, yet pained sounding groan from her. Reaching down and rubbing her now tender bottom, Lucy began to look around the hold she was in. Seeing cobbled walls covered in ivy vines, that climbed up and out.

Narrowing her brown eyes as she stood up, dusting herself off, being extra careful of her sore but. Once finished, Lucy walked over to the vine-covered walls, grabbing a vine and giving it a quick yank to test its durability. Finding that there was no real give, Lucy licked her lips and started the short climb up. Mentally thanking her teammates for all their crazy antics and adventures over the years. Because now she had some good upper body strength.

As she climbed up, it dawned on her that her friends hadn't come to help her out. Wrinkling her nose as she finished the last few feet, Lucy already had a sarcastic comment for her friends. Only to swallow it as she pulled herself over the edge of the opening. Her brown eyes going wide at seeing a very unfamiliar forest in every direction she looked.

Swinging a leg over as she crawled the rest of the way out of what she now presumed to be the well. Feeling panic start to well up inside her chest because she couldn't even feel an ounce of magic in the air or land. Swiftly she stood up, looking around wondering f if she had somehow been transported to Edolas again, before quickly dismissing that idea. The blue light had felt like anima, except it was gentle and calming, almost soft as it surrounded her, now that she thought about it.

The sound of grass and leaves rustling drew Lucy from her thoughts. Her hand instantly going to her side, hovering just above her whip at her waist. While her other hand dropped to the pouch containing her keys. Narrowing her eyes, as she warily watched where the sounds were coming from. Her penitence was rewarded when a small figure dressed in what appeared to be an orange kimono half-ran and half-stumbled into the clearing.

Blinking slowly as the small figure righted its self, shouting, "You are back. Rin is happy!" While giving a gap-tooth grin. That quickly faded at seeing Lucy, who could only stare at the small black haired child, that was definitely a girl.

Minutes began to stretch between them as they just stared at each other. Before the girl gave an innocent laugh, clapping her hands together. Causing Lucy to draw her hands away from her whip and keys. Watching the girls antics for another minute or two, before sliding off the edge of the well and stepping closer to the girl. Once she was a few feet away, Lucy knelt down to the girl's height, causing the girl, named Rin, to quiet down and look at her in what seemed to be amusement from her dark brown eyes. Eyes that showed Lucy, the girl herself had seen a lot of pain in her short life.

Again the girl, Rin, gave a gapped tooth smile, that was gentle to Lucy, before opening her mouth to speak. Only to stop and shut it when an almost tangible dark aura washed over them. Not liking the feel of raw power coming from the dark aura, Lucy stood up and pulled Rin behind her. While her free hand went down to her side and unsnapped her whip, grasping it in her hand.

Fear began to roll in the pit of her stomach as the aura got stronger the closer it came. Though no sound of movement could be heard, and the wildlife that had been making soft sounds seemed to fade away, Lucy refused to drop her guard. Eyes darting to and fro, while her mind recalled the training exercises with both Leo and Capricorn. Taking a few slow deep breaths to help calm herself, she focused on her sixth sense, since her main five were unable to tell her where the aura was coming from.

Soon enough her heartbeat slowed, body relaxing as she let her survival instincts kick in naturally. It was a mere second, but she located the most concentrated place that the aura was coming from. Spinning and lifting her whip in one fluid movement as it came alive in her hand. Expertly flicking her wrist with little movement and expanded outwards to lash in warning on the ground was a tall, odd-looking man wearing white clothes appeared. His amber eyes narrowing dangerously at her in a dark, imperious glare.

Not giving a damn about herself, Lucy glared back as she spoke, "I do not know who or what you are, but I will not let you harm this child."

At her words, a smug and very arrogant sneer curled the man's lips, as he arched a well-manicured eyebrow at her. While a soft pealing laugh came from behind her. Frowning at both the look the man was giving her and the girls amusement, Lucy took a step back and placed a hand on the girl, to try to keep her from aggravating the man.

"You are funny miss. This Rin is Lord Sesshoumaru's ward. He will not harm Rin." The girl spoke, before pulling away from Lucy's hand.

In the next second Rin was running around Lucy, towards the man. Stopping once she was beside him, looking as pleased as a cat that caught the canary. The odd man just reached down a hand, petting the girls head as a parent would reassure their child. While never taking his cold, disdaining gaze off her. Causing a cold chill to run down her spine, as the feeling he could kill her without trying washed over her.

"Hey, what going on? Is Kagome back yet?" came a loud, slightly irritated male voice, breaking the tension that was building just as another strange looking man appeared.

Keeping the first man in her line of sight, Lucy took a brief glance at the new person. Quickly noting he had white-silver hair with what appeared to be dog ears on top of his head. Eyes that were the same shade of amber as the first man, though his outfit was of red and the same cut as the other man as well. The information she got brought her to the theory that they were somehow related, as well as that they were not human in the least.

Again her body tensed when the second male looked at her. His amber eyes narrowing in surprise, anger, and suspicion. And before she could react he was in her personal space, sniffing her as his hand reached up to her chest to grab the jewel that was sitting there. Making panic and fear well up inside of her. Trying to step back there was a poof and pink smoke obscuring her field of vision.

"You will not touch Hime." Came a very familiar female voice.

Blinking, Lucy felt an arm wrap around her waist, as the pink smoke cleared revealing a rather comical scene before her. Where the dog-eared man had been was Virgo looking pleased, while out of the corner of her eyes was the flash of orange hair framing a rather serious face. While behind Virgo the tall silver-haired man just seemed to look bored, though she could tell that there was a glimmer of interest in his eyes.

Muffled curses came from beneath Virgo, where the only sounds in the growing silence. Causing Lucy to feel rather awkward as she wondered if this day couldn't get any crazier than it already was.

Knowing the moment that crossed her mind she wishes she could retract it. Because from the forest edge appeared to more people with two small animals, or at least she was sure they were both animals. Again silence filled the air as they all stood there staring at one another.

"Well, this is a pleasant shock. Who might you be, Miss?" The tall dark-haired man asked as a smile twitched at the corners of his lips as he looked down at the white-haired guy Virgo was still standing.

Giving a shake of her head as she felt a smile start Lucy spoke, "I am Lucy Heartfilia. And these are my friends and spirits Loki and Virgo."

"Who cares who the wench is. She has the fricking Shikon no Tama and is here whereas Kagome is not." came a more than an irritated voice from under Virgo's feet.

Distinctively Lucy came up and grasped the pink jewel nestled against her breast. Sure that confusion was showing on her face before she leaned back into Loke. Who she felt was a very tense and ready to fight in an instant.

Hime, what would you have Virgo and I do?" He whispered softly in her ear.

Unsure of what to say or do Lucy just shook her head as her brown eyes flickered from person to person in the clearing. Lucy felt very stressed and tired is all the tension was rapidly drained her mentally and emotionally.

"I suggest we adjourn to the village before we start interrogating each other." The one the girl called Sesshomaru said, as he turned walking out of the clearing.

Lucy wasn't the only one who watched him leave only to see him stop and speak again, "and Inu Yasha don't act so foolishly again, the woman has quite the fighting skill."

At the man's words, Lucy felt the eyes of everyone in the clearing looking at her, as heat flooded her face. She had the distinct feeling that she was paid a compliment by the man, who usually didn't give them. Her head as Loke's arm tightened around her reassuringly.

"Virgo please step off the child and would you all be so kind to show us the village. So that we can get this all started and sorted out safely." Loke said in his politest voice.

With a step forward the woman who had shown up with the dark-haired man spoke for the first time, "Of course! It's just a small distance from here. Please follow us. Come Kirara and Shippo, we are going to return to Kaede's hut."

"Okay, Sango," came a reply in a childlike voice.

Looking around and trying to find where it comes from Lucy saw the one what she thought was it was really a little boy with a fox's tail. Causing her jaw to drop as the little girl named ran over him slip your hand into his. The sheer amount of cuteness me Lucy smiled widely as she internally cooed at it.

Stepping away from Loke as Virgo finally stepped off the male named InuYasha, her dark gaze darting down and meeting his slightly belligerent Amber one directed at her. Knowing that no good can happen as a cruel smile appeared on Virgo's face Lucy snapped her finger to get the least her spirits attention.

"Let us follow them to the village, Virgo you can go back now. Loke will be more than enough for now." She said as she reached out her hands.

When Virgo spoke," of course hime. Punishment?"

Shaking her head swiftly knowing the amount of heat radiating in her cheeks that were red before Virgo vanished and another book of pink smoke. Not missing the mischievous smile on her spirits face. Telling Lucy she had actually been teasing her this time. Causing Lucy to decide exasperatedly at just how random her spirits be at times.

"Oh, different. Shall we go now? Because I am very curious about what happened and where. The dark-haired woman just vanished to." The black-haired man said pausing before speaking again, "also, my name is Miroku." With that said he turned and made his way into the forest.

Putting on her trademark mask a warm smile Lucy started to follow him, only to stop and offer a hand to Inu Yasha. Earning a baleful glare before he brutally slapped her hand away standing up and banishing into the trees with a jump. Causing Lucy to blink as she did her best to keep the smile on her face as Loke at her continued walking after Miroku and Songo.

Letting her brown eyes roam and take in everything around her as both Loke and hers stepped into the tree line seeing a well-kept but partially hidden. When the sun mostly set Lucy couldn't make out much but could tell it was beautiful and serene. As if there was some type of spell that had been cast to keep it that way. Allowing her to relax as her mind began to sort through everything that had occurred so far today.

The walk wasn't a long one no more than 20 minutes at best. Which was the perfect amount of time to get her thoughts in working order? The fact it was quite the whole time helped immensely. So when they broke them into the forest overlooking a sloping path that led down to a small village, whose Hut's not houses were quite possibly made of sticks, straw, and mud, Lucy couldn't help but giggle as the story of the three little pigs came to mind.

"Lucy?" Loke whispered to her.

Lifting a hand Lucy shook her head and waved his question away as she followed Miroku down to the village. The closer she got she could smell food and smoke from the fires telling her this place was more primitive as people wearing simple handspun clothes stopped to stare after passing. Leaving Lucy feeling a bit awkward and out of place. Especially in her little barely-there blue pleated miniskirt, white backless halter top and brown combat boots.

A soft squeeze to her hand had her looking up at Loke smiled at her reassuringly with confidence. Making tension she hadn't noticed ease from her shoulders. If she looked strange that Loke had to be even odder. His height, orange hair, green tinted sunglasses on top of his black tux. Really made him stand out.

Giving a nod Lucy turned her attention forward to see Miroku standing by a cloth covered doorway looking at them in curiosity. Unable to help it Lucy let out a pealing laugh at the look realizing the spectacle she'd been making of herself.

"It's nothing Mr. Miroku." She quipped winking playfully, "just me being a ninny."

The flush on his cheeks at her set Lucy off on another fit of laughter. Causing the man to waive them to into the door before ducking into himself. Deciding to take a second or two to collect herself Lucy looked up at Loke to see him smiling through his face was shadowed he was contemplating something seriously.

"Shall we enter my Princess?" He asked again and whispered voice.

"Yes let's!" She whispered back.

With that Loke step forward moving the heavy cloth to allow her to enter first. Flashing a soft smile at him Lucy stepped through the doorway. Her eyes having to adjust to how bright it was on the inside from the small fire. When they did Lucy looked around wide-eyed. Everyone including the red-clothed man called InuYasha was sitting there looking at her. Plus an additional in the form of an older lady wearing red and white clothing with the eyepatch.

Bowing her head respectfully mumbling a thank you for being allowed into space. Lucy moved to the side so loke could enter, he to bowing and saying thank you before shifting slightly to stand next to her protectively.

A few seconds went by before the elder woman spoke up. "\We can talk after our stomachs are full."

With a small nod, Lucy knelt tucking her skirt under her before shifting her knees so she was sitting on them. Her training as the daughter of a noble rushing back as her spine remained stray hands clasped in her while she watched everyone else in the room watching her with interest at what she was doing. Causing Lucy to tilt her head down and a small bit of embarrassment.

When a small plate cough resounded in the silence of the ways punctuated by just the crackling fire. Lucy lifted her head to look into the warm brown eyes of the girl Rin who was holding two wooden bowls of a savory smelling stew. Putting a gentle smile on her face as she took the bowl, Lucy saw the girl give a gap-toothed smile as Loke took the other bowl from her.

"Thank you, Rin." She said as she watched the girls are everyone else present.

Again silence the small hut as the only silence. Each person silently observing and thinking about the events and what was going to happen now.


	3. Hot Springs

The meal had been taken in blissful silence. Though one couldn't tell from the scene in the small hut right now. Lucy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Realizing that she didn't need to be with her teammates for things to degenerate quickly. A simple comment by the strange little body named Shippo had elicited a rather blunt statement from the tall, silver-haired man, that the girl Rin had called Lord Sesshomaru. Which in return now had Loke up and ready to fight, of course, for her honor. 

 

Narrowing her eyes, Lucy spoke, "Loke, calm down." 

 

When she got no response other than a small, quick shake of her head, Lucy couldn't help it. Her emotions began to bubble over. Everything coming to crash and bury her in that instant. From shopping with her teammates to finding the shop and acquiring the small pink jewel that brought her through a well to another world. Yeah, she was not in the best of states of mind. And the slight pulsing from her keys in worry of what their leader, on top of her own feelings. 

 

"LEO! You will stand down and return to the celestial realm this instant. Or I will FORCE you BACK," She said, her voice cracking like the whip at her side. 

 

Unaware of what she looked like as she watched her spirit, friend and family member stiffen and turn to look at her. Even with his sunglasses on, Lucy could tell he was in shock. Not just at what she said, but the tone of voice she used. The small frown on his face let her know he was not happy, but in the next second, a small poof was heard as the room filled with sparkling orange smoke. 

 

Waiting until it cleared, Lucy placed her hands before her and bowed. Already having figured out that this culture was similar to one of her fathers old business partners. Women were of a subservient stature. The dress was more conservative. And those with a social standing expected to be given respect instantly due to the traditions.  So, leaning forward, placing her forehead in her hands she apologized. 

 

"I am sorry for my spirits reaction. They are very loyal to me and extremely protective," She said softly, not lifting her head as she waited to be told to raise. 

 

It was a soft 'Hn' that made her lift her head, making sure that it was the response she was waiting for. When her brown eyes made contact with expressionless gold-amber eyes, she righted herself. Keeping her back completely straight as she let her own mask fall over her face. Not giving anything to him or the others in the room. There was no mistaking the looks that everyone else was giving each other and her, as they watched the way she interacted with the silver-haired man. 

 

"Rin is confused... Miss Kagome wore clothes like Miss Lucy's... So, why did she get called... a..." Rin spoke up, her voice quiet and showing the depth of her confusion. 

 

Feeling her own eyebrows jumping up on her forehead, Lucy tilted her head just an enough to silently ask to be the one to explain. When she got a slow blink, Lucy turned to look at Rin, who was sitting close to Shippo. The latter was holding her small hand in his own as his large leaf green eyes watched her warily. 

 

"Rin, sweetie, I believe I saw this... Miss Kagome when I came through the well. While we are wearing something similar in clothes. My clothes are a lot shorter and tighter fitting. And apparently in this culture... that means that I am a woman who is loose with her... favors." Lucy explained, feeling heat rush to her cheeks. It was a rather awkward trying to explain clothing, life choices of whores to a child. 

 

After a brief pause seeing a slight understanding in both kids eyes, Lucy continued, "BUT let me make this very clear. I am not such a lady. My culture in my world... is vastly different. And there are women who walk around in a lot less than me. Also, I am untouched. Which is why my spirit reacted the way he did to your... **_Lord's_ ** ... words. They are at times way overprotective of me and my person."

 

At her words, she felt the shift in the atmosphere in the small space. She didn't have to look to tell that everyone was taken back by her omission. 

 

"Miss Lucy, you are saying that you dress like that and are...pure?" came the casual response from Miroku. Yet that response made her skin crawl as she picked up on the undertone of perverseness to it. 

 

"FEH, as if the wench is untouched," came the rude reply from the one called InuYasha.

 

She let her face remained blank as she tilted her head just enough to look at the two males, who had a rather angry looking Sango between them. 

 

"InuYasha has your senses dulled to the point you cannot even smell whether she speaks the truth or not... Let alone it is clear that she is as she says a virgin," came the succinct, deep tember of Sesshomaru. 

 

Again she felt heat rush to her cheeks as she looked back at the man.  Letting a frown grace her lips to tell him that she didn't appreciate how he just spoke. Only to get him to stare impassively back, obviously not caring at all. 

 

A cough broke the tension that was once more building. Drawing everyone's attention to the only other person in the room. The old lady named Kaede. 

 

"Child, ye are like Kagome, a traveler. While she came from another time, five hundred years in our future, you are from another world. And apparently ye have a similar culture in your own world to ours from the way you speak, react and defer. Would I be wrong in assuming that you are a noble's daughter?" her aged voice carried in the silence. 

 

A small twinge ran through Lucy at being labeled for what she used to be. But still, she let out a slow breath and gave a small single nod of her head to tell Kaede that she was correct. 

 

"Then is that how Nobles in your world dress?" was Kaede's next question. 

 

Sucking her bottom lip in and chewing on it, Lucy closed her eyes to center herself. Feeling all present's eyes on her person. "No. I am no longer affiliated with my family. In fact... my family only consist of me now," she said, unable to keep the pain and sadness from her voice. 

 

When Lucy opened her eyes she saw the understanding in most of their gazes, though one had pity mixed with contempt in theirs. Choosing to ignore that person as they had yet to leave a good impression, Lucy let her eyes find Kaede's as stay there. 

 

"I understand that my state of dress is unacceptable. May I inquire as to borrowing some suitable clothes temporarily? And as the evening as gone and night is here, where may I bathe myself? Cold water is fine," Lucy asked, making sure to be polite and respectful to the elderly lady. 

 

The way her single brown eye widened at her, Lucy wondered if the woman was not used to having this level of respect shown her. A small nod, Kaede looked to Sango and asked her to fetch a clean Kimono and to take her to a hot spring. Inside a knot in the pit of her stomach loosened. Allowing Lucy to relax just that bit more as she slowly stood up. Feeling her muscles protest from how she had been sitting for the better part of what she deemed to be two hours. Telling her she was out of practice. 

 

"This way Lucy,"  Sango said as she reappeared from the other room of the hut with a small dark blue bundle of cloth. 

 

Smiling at Sango, Lucy started to follow when she heard Rin speak up, asking if she too could bathe. Again the only thing said in the silence was a soft 'Hn', before Rin gave a small squeal of delight. Turning Lucy looked at the girl and held out her hand on pure instinct. Once Rin had latched onto it, chattering away, Lucy looked back at Sango who continued on out of the hut. 

 

It was not a long walk from the villages to a small outcropping of rocks that revealed a small stream that led to a quaint hot spring off to the side. The strong mineral smell had Lucy smiling at the thought of how good it would be for her skin. Letting go of Rin's hand, Lucy walked to its edge and sat down and started to remove her boots. 

 

Peeking up through her bangs she saw that Rin was divesting her clothes with speed that only a child could, while Sango was doing it at a more sedate pace. Though Lucy noted that Sango was watching her out of the corner of her eye. 

 

"If you have questions Sango, please feel free to ask them. I will do my best to answer them," Lucy said, not bothering to hide her amusement. 

 

The small widening of the girl's eyes, as well as the faint blush on her cheeks, told Lucy everything she needed to know. Once she finished removing the last of her clothes, Lucy stepped forward only to pause for a brief second and scan the area. Her senses were picking up the faint traces that seemed magical, yet were not. Deciding to ignore it, she slipped into the hot water with a hiss of delight. Soon a splash had her squeaking as Rin dove into the water. 

 

"Rin, you know you're not supposed to do that," came Sango's soft admonishment, though it was obvious that she didn't care. 

 

"Rin's sorry Miss Sango, but she couldn't help it," was the simple, innocent reply before the girl burst out giggling. 

 

Shaking her head Lucy leaned back and looked up at the sky, taking note of the stars. The constellations were placed the same, but the other stars were different. It made her furrow her brow a bit as she tried to orientate herself. Eventually, she was able to place things to her liking. 

 

"What are you doing Miss Lucy?" Rin asked her. 

 

Looking away Lucy looked at the other two, both who were staring at her curiously.  Smiling as she spoke, "I am looking at the constellations in the sky. They are the same, but they are placed a bit differently here. And there are many other stars I am not familiar with." 

 

She heard it herself in her own voice, so she didn't have to see the looks the two gave her. The wistfulness and sadness. Letting her eyes go back up, Lucy pointed out the constellation for Canis Minor first then the others. Giving a small synapse of the story behind each. Unsure if they had the same legends or any at all here. It helped ease her a lot as the water let her body continue to slowly relax. 

 

"You are very knowledgeable about the stars. Kagome... she once explained a bit about how people navigate by them at night. She gave... a few explanations on the constellations, but nothing like that. I can tell you are passionate about the stars," Sango said, her voice soft. 

 

Lucy knew right then and there that Sango was very close to Kagome. It made her feel guilty for being there, even if she didn't have a choice in the matter. Even though she didn't have all the facts  Lucy was pretty sure that this group of people and this girl, Kagome, were very close. Just like herself and her teammates, through a bunch of trials and tribulations. 

 

"My...Mother Layla taught me about the stars, Sango. My spirits are those that inhabit the constellations above us in my world. I do not see them as tools or extensions of myself. But rather, Loke and earlier Virgo, are my friends and family. I would never let them just fight for me while I stay safe. No, I trained to fight beside them, breaking the normal rules for my type of magic," Lucy said, smiling fondly at all the memories she had in and out of battle with her spirits.

 

"You love them, Miss Lucy!" Rin said, her words cutting through her thoughts making her look at the little girl, who was giving a toothy grin.

 

"Yes. Yes, I do. Would you like to meet one of my favorites?" she asked both of them. 

 

The way they looked at her had Lucy laughing. Reaching behind her for her belt, there was a small poof before she even touched her keys. Shocking her as she turned to see Plue standing there looking at her.  

 

"Oh... how did you..." She said in surprise as he wobbled towards her speaking to her. "Oh... that... is... okay, okay." 

 

Picking him up she brought him around to sit on her chest as she pets his head. The slight tilts to Sango and Rin's head let her know they were at a loss and unsure of what to make of Plue. 

 

"This is the spirit for the Constellation of Canis Minor. I named him Plue, he is a dog... though he doesn't look like it. And yes, I can understand him," she said by way of explanation. "He just told me that another of my spirits Crux is looking into everything." 

 

The small, twin nod she got from the two was almost exasperating in its own way. But Lucy was used to it since her magic was very rare even in her own world.

 

Careful as she sat up, Lucy motioned for both Sango and Rin to come closer as she held out Plue. "You can pet him. He doesn't bite. He does have a bit of a sweet tooth though," she said in an attempt to make things less awkward. 

 

When first Rin then Sango came closer and touched him. She saw the instant reaction on Rin's face as it lit up and she cooed. Sango was a bit more reserved but soon warmed up. Drawing a small Mew from off to the side, where a small cream and black marked cat with two tails and ruby colored eyes stared at Sango. 

 

"That is Kilala, she is my friend. She is a demon like Shippo and Lord Sesshomaru," Sango explained as she waded over to the small cat and petted her. 

 

Sighing Lucy turned and placed Plue on the edge of the hot spring and watched as he made his way to the small demon cat. Who hissed briefly, making him stop and tilt his head. It was comical as he 'punished' at her, before bending and pick a small blade of grass and offering to Kilala. Who leaned in and sniffed it and then him before laying down and curling her tails over her nose. Watching him carefully.

 

"AWW! Kilala is making a new friend," Rin said, causing not just Lucy to laugh, but Sango as well. 

 

In short order, they all finished bathing and got out and dressed. But only after Virgo popped into existence with towels to dry off. Claiming that it would not do for Lucy to get sick being damp and walking in chill air. Nor her friends. Making Lucy roll her eyes and smile at her spirit. On the way back, Sango asked many questions about her spirits, her world. To which Lucy said she would tell her story tomorrow after resting. That way she didn't have to repeat herself, all while holding a mostly asleep Rin on her hip. 

 


	4. The Problems with Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN EITHER FAIRYTAIL OR INUYASHA... BUT I do own the idea of this story.

Lucy smiled as she gave a small nod of her head. The night had flown by. The natural hot springs had been fabulous, her skin was smooth and glowing still from it. And Virgo had supplied a nice simple and plain yukata for her wear since her normal clothes were not appropriate at all. Changing them was a simple concession and she could always wear her shorts underneath for those 'just in case' moments. 

 

The slight warmth of early morning sunlight danced across her face as she slipped into the meditative state Capricorn required of her. Images of returning back to the small hut causing her heart to swell at how Rin had watched her fascinated as she braided her own hair. Before Lucy had asked for permission to do the same to the girls. Which led to said girl curling up and sleeping with her on the tatami mat that had been given. So cute looking, Lucy had hated to extract herself, but training came first.  

 

With a deep breath as Capricorn droned on about posture and clearing her mind, Lucy let the world slip away from her. Focusing on the containers inside of her. Noting that they were filled to the brim. And that the magic no longer look white with gold laced in, now there was a soft pink hue. It even felt different to her, making her wonder just exactly the 'Shikon no tama' was doing to her magic supply. With great care Lucy pulled just small, minute amounts out of the two containers, forming them into small balls that she imagined were floating around her body. 

 

A routine practice to help control the magic. Once she felt a gentle nudge from her spirit, Lucy began to expand each of the orbs. Feeling the flow the magic as it was being pulled from her body was different. It was as if it had a mind of its own, as the amount increased on its own. Leaving her to feel as if she was a small petal riding the torrent rapids of a river. Gasping as she tried to reign it in, Lucy felt not just Capricorn at the edges of her sense, but  Leo, Virgo, Taurus and all the other keys she had. 

 

In the next instant, she heard herself screaming mentally as pain rippled through her body. Then the world around her was silent, awash in black, gold, white, pink and oddly green. Sluggishly she forced her eyes to open. Blinking Lucy saw the tops of the trees as the sunlight filtered through it. Struggling to sit up, Lucy felt as if there was a vice around her waist, a vice that got tighter the more she tried to move. 

 

"You will cease movement woman," a deep, cold voice literally growled at her. 

 

The shivers that ran down her body as it complied as if it was being willed, had Lucy moving her head only to get a good view of amber colored eyes as they glared down at her. Only to realize a second later that there behind those amber eyes, was a dome of light that was encompassing her, with her spirits on the others side looking worriedly in at her, along with the people she'd met the night before her. Causing panic to well up in her chest as she opened her mouth to speak. 

 

"I said do not move," again that voice sent shivers through her body. "What were you doing that produced this amount of power?" 

 

The question was softly asked. It had been so quiet that she almost didn't hear it. Shifting her gaze back to those amber eyes, Lucy felt her face heat. Realizing that she was exceptionally close to the speaker, stealing her voice away as she slammed her eyes shut. Trying to block out the image of their owner and the fact he was holding her. More so after being told that he didn't tolerate humans, except for Rin, near his person. 

 

"You will answer me now, Woman," the voice snapped.  

 

Frowning, Lucy took a deep breath in through her nose and let it hiss out between her lips as she gritted her teeth. "I have a name. If you want an answer, you will use it," she said back, doing her best to make her voice as polite as possible. 

 

The pressure on her body gradually tightened making her cringe, as she opened her eyes and stared defiantly into the Amber eyes. Letting her annoyance and anger show clearly. The man... or rather male... was arrogant and pretentious. And if he thought she would bend over backward as a subservient female he had another thing coming all together. 

 

A hiss of pain was heard as the barrier that was around them flashed as if in response to her. Narrowing her eyes, Lucy pursed her lips as those amber eyes took on a faint red tint. Letting her head fall back a bit she saw a face that was not a perfect school mask of indifference, no there was anger and something else flicking across the perfect porcelain skin as they fought to remain calm. 

 

"I can say the same about you, woman," came the voice breaking through her thoughts once more. The red flashing dangerously at the edges of the amber pupils. "But I will get my answers. Drop this barrier and tell me what you were doing."  

 

Unable to stop herself, Lucy growled low in her throat. Making those Amber eyes widen just slightly before they narrowed further. Not sure why that face was contorting into a slow smile until a voice broke the tension between them. 

 

"Uh.... Miss... Lucy.... Rin wants to know if you... uh. can lower that glowing bubble you are making." 

 

Blinking and gasping, Lucy turned her head as the fact that they were surrounded by others. Once more her cheeks heated up as she lifted her hands up and pushed at the male holding her. Lips forming a thin line that had her hearing Virgo chuckling as Leo and Capricorn groan. 

 

"I am not making that thing, so I have no clue, Rin, how to lower it," she stated in a calm, collected and detached voice as she lifted on her hand up, curling it into a fist as she once more turned to meet that Amber gaze. "And I would be most appreciative of being let go. This is highly indecent for a man, let alone of the title 'Lord' to be holding me so close to their person. Especially if they have no intentions of wooing me." 

 

The last words were bitten out with a sharp click of her teeth. Soon enough the vice-like grip vanished from her person. Allowing Lucy to take a deep breath she was not aware she needed. Relaxing her hand so it was no longer a fist, she shifted her person away. Only to feel her body brush up against that barrier of light. Furrowing her brow as a slight rumble came from the other person inside with her. Obviously, it was amusing to them that she was not amused at how close they were. Though she was pretty sure that were not amused at being sequestered so close to her. 

 

"That is why I asked what you were doing wom.." 

 

At those words she whipped her head around to look back at them, tilting her head up just a little bit. Cutting the sentence off before they could finish. A low growl coming from her again, this time louder as she let her eyes tell him that she would retaliate. 

 

"I can answer that. I was having Miss Lucy meditate. To help train her magic for better control," came the smooth voice of Capricorn. 

 

"Thank you, Capricorn," she replied without even thinking about it, her eyes never leaving that Amber gaze. Locked in a battle wills. 

 

"Feh! You cannot be serious, you were just meditating and produced this amount of power? Do you have any fucking idea wench that you were putting yourself and everyone else in the village in danger? What are you stupid?" came Inuyasha's brash and smug voice. 

 

She could feel the visible tic under one eye at his word. Calling her wench, then compounding it by asking if she was stupid. But it was the wave of guilt and shock that she had endangered others. Unbidden the familiar burning of tears welling along the edges of her eyes as it kept sinking in further and further. She would never try to endanger anyone. 

 

"Hime?" "Lucy?" "Princess?" came the voices, muffled by the barrier, of her spirits. Making her shake her head, wishing the barrier was no longer there. 

 

The need to be alone was strong at that instant. So when a collective gasp from all gathered was heard, Lucy felt her body being shifted until she was standing upright. Opening her teary eyes, she looked around her. The barrier was gone, but behind was nothing but the little or rather large sized, floating orbs of her magic. With a deep breath, she called it back to her person. Watching as each one just blinked out of existence, only to feel exhaustion come crashing over her. 

 

Pushing away from Sesshomaru, Lucy felt the world shift out from under her. Already knowing that it was Magical Exhaustion. Lucy opened her mouth as familiar arms wrapped around her, lifting her up. Raising her head up, she smiled at Leo, who was looking at her, worry creasing his brow over his sunglasses. Though the tension in his body as he curled her towards him had her curious as she let her eyes flutter shut as she slipped into blissful oblivion. 

 

* * *

 

He stared at the girl. She was intriguing. It was as simple as that. Even though she was human and beneath him. But something about her drew his attention. From the fact that she thought she could defend Rin against himself and with a whip no less. To the strange smelling people or rather 'spirits' who kept popping out at random. They were fiercely loyal to her. As was proven last night as the orange haired male, who smell of cat, had shown last night as his simple observation. 

 

The gentleness she showed as well as her explanation of the fact she was once a noble's daughter. How she, like Kagome, drew people to her. A softer inner light. Though she showed a measure of respect to him, he had been taken by surprise, something not easily done, when he had watched as she sat down with the strange goat-man spirit for meditation to start and produce small balls of raw power, or as she called it magic. 

 

He had watched from his spot in the forest shadows as her face completely relaxed. It was then that the small orbs grew in size rapidly. Something in him, instinct had him moving forward as if being drawn against his will. The moment he was within a reaching distance of her, the Goat-man, Capricorn she called him, had warned him respectfully to not interfere. It was then that a familiar pink and holy energy burst from the orbs. Next thing he knew he was shoved by an invisible force towards Lucy who was unaware as her power swelled even further. Lighting up the area like a beacon, inviting attack by those who would seek it. 

 

He reached out to grab her and shake her. In that instant he had found himself in a tiny barrier, holding her to his body. His senses were overwhelmed by her smell, as he pressed her curves against his body. Each move she made caused his Youki to flare out at the holy power and it was very uncomfortable. So the moment she seemed to come out of her meditative state he gave her a warning. 

 

The fact that she seemed to listen immediately made him glad. He didn't want to even think why it made him glad. The look in her eyes in the next few minutes shifted through a variety of emotions before settling on showing him she was annoyed with what he said. Forcing him to repeat his question while tightening his hold as the barrier flickered with her emotion. Causing the fine hairs on his arms and back of his neck to stand up. Though he knew it was not under threat, it was obvious the girl had no clue. 

 

Eventually, she replied back, throwing his word into his face. And the way she growled, it had made him still. It was improbable that a human could even make that level of sound, let alone know what it meant. Inciting him to feel even more annoyed, if not anger. Even if she had answered his question, but only after Rin had asked it. Having been aware of the others arriving from the village. 

 

As he started to ask the girl again, he found the look she shot him stilled his word. It was frustrating. But he did his best to keep calm as the spirit spoke up. To which she immediately responded, rankling him further. Then his brother had to just speak up. His words having an instant reaction from the girl, washing away his frustration as the smell of salt tinted the air in the barrier. Then it was gone, back to orbs, which were vanishing one at a time. Before she pushed away from him and stood up. Her skin paling rapidly as her body tilted to the side. 

 

It impressed him how fast the cat-spirit moved to get her. The way she smiled at him before she passed out, Sesshomaru stood up and narrowed his eyes at the duo. There were so many questions that were still unanswered about this girl, traveler from another world. And he had thought the Miko Kagome had been bad enough. This girl, she was on a different level. 

 

"I want answers, now!" he clipped out, earning a dark look from the cat-spirit. 

 

"I think Brother Leo, that you should get hime back to the village to rest in the hut," came the soft voice of the pink haired spirit. 

 

Narrowing his eyes, Sesshomaru would not be denied. Stepping forward, he was stopped by a polite cough. Turning his attention towards it, he saw the Goat-spirit step forward a slight tilt of his horned head as he looked at him with respect and deference. 

 

"I will do my best to answer any and all questions I am able. But be aware that I am limited as my Master is unconscious,"  his voice modulated and showing that he was being polite only for the sake of propriety.

 

"That is fine," Sesshomaru said as he waved at the cat-spirit to lead the way, ignoring all others gathered there. He would have his answers one way or another. Because there would be many demons and humans soon coming to investigate the sudden flare of power and try and claim it. And he would not have something that was dangerous on his land without a good cause.

 


	5. Lectures from the Strange, For the Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or its characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi-sama. Now do I own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima-sama. BUT I do own the idea for this whacky crossover.}
> 
> [Authors Note: This chapter was a pain in the butt. Because I know I needed to continue from where the last ended, but my muse said now and gave me the route to how it should be going and flowing. So, please I ask you all, to forgive it if it is choppy and well horrible.]

They sat in silence watching as the pink haired maid attended to the unconscious girl. Waiting patiently for them to be ready to answer questions, but understanding that the spirits would need to take care of Lucy. All where wondering just what that power was that she had released, though they were all familiar with the feeling of holy power and the Shikon no Tama. And that burst of power had definitely been a mix of Holy power, the Shikon, and something none of them knew. But assumed that it was the magic that Lucy had explained to them yesterday. 

 

Soon enough there was that odd other-worldly poof and the pink haired maid was gone, leaving the goat-man and Orange haired man named Leo behind. Both sat next to Lucy, looking back at the group. 

 

"I am now ready to answer your questions, Lord Sesshoumaru," Capricorn said. 

 

A tilt of his chin and a soft Hn was all he gave as an indicator. Keeping his amber eyes on the girl laying behind the goat-man, Sesshoumaru spoke, "What exactly were you two doing this morning?" 

 

There was a brief silence before Capricorn replied, "As was stated prior by myself. I was having her go through our normal morning routine of meditation to help her focus and control her magic. Though, I must admit, that she had never produced that amount of magic. Nor the color pink to it." 

 

He kept his face impassive as he listened to the explanation. Making sure to break it down and analyze it thoroughly. the Magic concept was still an improbable thing to rationalize. Childish stuff, but yet he had seen it. And he understood the reasoning behind the meditation, as he himself did it as well. It helped provide a calm and gave more control and easier adaptability to his youki. 

 

"That pink is Holy Power, known to monks, priestess, and Miko's. It is normal, but dangerous to one such as this Sesshoumaru, the half-breed, Kitsune Kit, and two-tailed cat," He stated in a bored voice. "Explain to me why she has passed out." 

 

He watched as the Goat-man, Capricorn gave a brief look at the orange-haired male who smelled of cat. Watching as he gave a small nod of his head, his hand never ceasing its stroking of the girl's hair. There was no mistaking the affection that was there. A fondness that spoke volumes of love in just the touch its self, which made another question come to mind. One he would be asking soon enough. 

 

"It is called Magical Exhaustion. It happens from the overuse of one's magic, draining the containers for it that each mage holds inside," Capricorn replied in a succinct manner. 

 

Lifting an eyebrow at the explanation, as his eyes narrowed on the spirit before him. Sesshoumaru waited. Soon enough there was a pink poof and that odd chime-like sound. The Pink hair spirit had returned, besides her was what looked to be a strange wooden box that had a mustache on what was a strange face. 

 

"Capricorn, Hologram said he could explain better than you if you and big brother would allow it," she said. 

 

Still examining the newest spirit, Sesshoumaru wondered what he was supposed to represent. And from the way it sat, it looked like it was sleeping, big snot bubble and all. 

 

"Of course, I will not deny the one who keeps all knowledge for the Celestial Realm the right to educate who he wishes," Capricorn stated. 

 

Not missing the slightly amused tone as he spoke, Sesshoumaru lifted a hand as his brother started to move. Knowing his quirks and habits. When a soft grunt and whispered meh as the sound of his flopping back to the ground. Casting a quick side glance at the slayer and monk, he saw twin grins of amusement on their faces. 

 

"Hologram if you would," Capricorn said. 

 

There was a loud pop of the snot bubble before a yawn was given as the spirit blinked sleep crusted eyes. 

 

"Oh... uh... yeah okay," came an ancient and slightly wizened voice. 

 

Then a loud gong sound, as the room filled with the smoke of another poof. Wrinkling his nose, and refusing to sneeze as his half-breed brother and the others were doing. Sesshoumaru waited for the gray cloud to thin and dissipate. Which it did quicker than he thought, revealing a wooden framed, black slate board. 

 

"What the hell was that? It was foul, loud, and obnoxious. And what the hell is that contraption?" InuYasha bellowed. 

 

If he was a lesser person, Sesshoumaru would be rolling his eyes. Turning a baleful glare at his brother. Smirking as InuYasha described himself to the letter, while the monk calmed him down. 

 

"This is a blackboard. It is used for writing out things while lecturing. Do you not have such things in your world? It is common for schools and such when teaching," The pink haired woman said. 

 

Though as he looked at her, he could see her dark eyes alight with mocking laughter at his brother, who just huffed and mumbled about something similar in Kagome's futuristic world, though white and tacked to a wall. There was still much he did not know about the Miko, but he had been informed that she was from the future and had been on her way home for a visit before coming back to stay permanently. But instead hours later they ended up with the feisty blond, wearing the Shikon No Tama. 

 

The silence that hung in the air had him turning his gaze to the weird wooden box like spirit, the goat, and orange haired man. A small nod of his head had the goat reaching out and tapping the box spirit. Who started and coughed. 

 

"Oh, yes yes... of course," he said floating to the board. "Okay let's break this down to make it easier starting with humans and magic." 

 

As the thing spoke images began to appear on the board. The basic outline, non-descript humanoid, that had two small connected circles, like containers inside it. While next to it there were words appearing. Words that were in a language that he could understand. 

 

"Humans, in our world, didn't always have magic. They evolved due to be able to harness it. Thus the containers. Not all humans even in the current age can wield magic. In fact, it is still a small percentage, no more than fifteen at max I believe. And each person that developed Magic had an affinity for basic elements at first," the spirit said. "As time went by, it evolved into various types of magic. There is to many to explain at this point. But due to the process, magic originally was harmful to the body, so again they adapted and evolved, thus having little containers, or storage places, in their bodies where Magic is collected and kept." 

 

There was a pause as the spirit seemed to nod off. But something told him that the thing was not asleep, but waiting for acknowledgment that they understood. Giving a small lift of his chin and Hn, as a small hum came from both the monk and slayer. The explanation was simplistic, but he was not surprised to know that his brother was radiating confusion. The kit by Rin, who was next to him seemed to even understand. His brother was hopeless. 

 

"Good. Now to the next part," the spirit said, his head nodding as if he was fighting off sleep. "As they kept evolving, the various types of magic diverged. And those rare humans that had a lot of magic potential were eventually able to have more than one type of magic. At first, two was the max, but now, there are some individuals that have up to from what I know, at least ten types of magic. But those are people who have lived a long time, have taken the time to master their first magic. Knowing it inside and out." 

 

Again the spirit paused, images on the blackboard changed and showed that non-descript humanoid with two containers doing various actions before it vanished, leaving it blank. Again Sesshoumaru repeated his actions, same with the others, his brother being sullenly quiet was a blessing. 

 

"Now onto Magic Exhaustion now that I have given you the basics," the spirit said. "That occurs when you are using your magic to the point that one or both containers are near emptied. If they are emptied, it can kill the mage. This state leaves the mage extremely tired, and often they can pass out. It takes time to refill the containers, as the particles in the air are absorbed through breathing or even regular continued meditation. As for now, I do not feel any of the needed particles, except the very rudimentary ones, in the air. So, it might take Lucy-Hime a while to even wake up." 

 

Sesshoumaru listened as he watched the board again fill with the images that depicted a mage doing various things, battling included, and their containers progressively emptying. Showing the mage tiring out and falling down and even sleeping. But like the spirit said as long as there was even a little bit of magic in the container, they could live, just severely weakened. But if it was emptied, it showed a rather humorous picture of the soul departing their body, indicating death. 

 

"Now, a mage can increase the size of their container through various means. One is meditation, which also allows for them to connect and control their magic better. But also physical training and application. Lucy-Hime has two large containers. The second is called a second origin, meaning it has to be gained or earned through increasing the first to its max capacity and overflowing. It can be painful," the spirit continued. "And, of course, there are cheating methods of which to gain it quicker, but that means that it will be painful, you have less control over the magic until you train it. Unfortunately, due to circumstances, this is how Lucy-Hime had to acquire hers. But being the smart, tactician that she is, she mastered control of it easily." 

 

Once quiet fell over the room, it was clear that the spirit would say no more as soft snores echoed in the small hut, the board vanished. And Sesshoumaru could tell that he was asleep again. The smiles on the faces of the pink-haired and orange-haired spirits told him this as well, because of the fond smiles. 

 

"Is there any more questions you wish to ask, your lordship?" Capricorn asked of him. 

 

Giving a small curl to one side of his lips at the respect being showed, Sesshoumaru nodded. 

 

"Does she have more than one type of magic?" he asked. 

 

It was quiet for a bit, but eventually, Capricorn answered, "No, not that we know of. She does have the capability to use heaven based magic, Fairy magic, or light-based magic.  But she is content with the celestial magic she has. Each of us spirits is very diversified as is. Making her ability to use a wider range of skills. Though she does like to fight alongside us, instead of staying back and directing. Often putting herself in harm's way, it is part of her way of saying we are more than a tool to her." 

 

At that, Sesshoumaru felt his eyebrows inching up on his face. Though he quickly got himself under control. Face a blank mask, he noted that none of the spirits had missed his reaction, though they remained politely silent. 

 

"That is impressive actually. But that was clearly holy power leaking from her, activating the Shikon no Tama, which should be in a mostly dormant state of being. And the feeling of power from the Jewel around Lucy's neck is unmistakable. That is like a homing beacon for Demons and other humans who are corrupt and want to satisfy their own needs will now come for her," Miroku said, in a very sage-like voice. 

 

This had the attention of the spirits. The box-like one jerked his body up straight, his odd face staring harshly at the young monk, who blinked wide-eyed. 

 

"That would be most unfortunate. I am assuming that her own magical abilities, which are not easily masked here, will make her a bigger target. I must return to the Celestial realm immediately. Leo, I will inform the king and research my library to see if anything new has appeared," Hologram said. 

 

With that, the room was filled with another loud chime and the smoke. But it was gone in seconds. Leaving the hut quiet once more. Each reflective in their own manner. Eventually, Sesshoumaru stood up and made to leave. Only to pause at the door and look back at the spirits, letting a rare smile show on his face. 

 

"The information you provided will give me much thought," he said. "This Sesshoumaru has one last question, for the orange haired male.  You are tender with her, are you her potential lover?" 

 

The shock that crossed everyone's face was instantaneous. But watching as many things flickered across that mans face, in his eyes, now that they were not hidden. It told him much. He did love the girl, more than she probably knew. Though the sadness and repressed anger in his glare had Sesshoumaru inwardly smirking. 

 

"No, I am not. It is forbidden for a spirit and human to couple at all. It is one of the biggest taboos that can be committed next to letting your mage die," came the terse reply. 

 

Not missing the faint golden glow around the male, he just stared him down, only to have his eyes jerked towards the girl. 

 

"At the base of the place where holy men rest. You shall find the key to the gate of a Lord who was a second too late," she mumbled softly, still asleep. Her face relaxed, a small smile curving pink lips. 

 

_ TBC _

 

Apocalypse: E.N.D. : (updated 03/12/18)

Deal with the Devil: (updated 03/05/18) (no longer on ff.net)

Death Bonded: (updated 02/11/18)

Down the Rabbit Hole: (updated 03/14/18)

Fallen Star: (updated 12/04/17)

Feast of Flesh: (updated 12/05/18)

Fighting for Enlightenment (03/05/18)

Juxtaposition: (updated 12/05/18)

Obsession: (updated 12/22/17)

Predation: (updated 12/22/17)

SWD: Wizardess Heart: Amelia Nile, Double Agent: (updated 01/15/18)

Silver Memories: (updated 01/01/18)

The Choices we Make: (updated 01/15/18)

The Taste of a Rose: (updated 01/15/18)

Tolerably, Intolerable: (updated 02/09/18)

Past, Present and Future: (On hold, rewriting it completely)

Red String of Fate: (On hold, rewriting it completely)

Twisted Fate: (On hold, rewriting it completely)


	6. Mother's and Riddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Author's Note: I do not own Fairy Tail, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima; nor do I own InuYasha, that right belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahashi. I do own the crazy Idea that I am putting the character through.]

**** He stood outside the old woman's hut. Eyes focused on the horizon to the west. Already the wolf had come to investigate, though he was merely curious. And of course, his brother had taken exception to Kouga's presence. So, now the two were off fighting. It was childish in his opinion. Especially since Kouga was slotted to take Ayame as a mate and become the lord of the North.

 

From inside the hut, he heard a soft feminine groan. It had been almost three days since the girl had passed out. The answers he'd gotten from her spirits both satisfied him and left him wanting more. But the oddity of all this was the girl. At dawn, noon, dusk, and midnight she'd speak a riddle. One that gave the location, but not what she was to find.

 

The sky darkened as the sun finally sank beneath the tops of the forest trees. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he lifted his chin in silent greeting as a small pale green ball of light floated before him. 

 

"Mother," was all he said as the ball changed into a tall, pale woman, who looks just like him down to the magenta crescent moon on his brow. 

 

"Three days, almost four, I have waited for you my son. Yet you did not come to me," She snipped at him. 

 

Keeping silence because he knew she was not done. 

 

"I am greatly curious pup as to what you did. My castle in the sky, I felt your Youki, mixed with the power of the Shinkon... and something very otherworldly," She growled lowly at him. "Now please explain to me what happened with that blasted Miko."

 

Already his mind was rapidly organizing what he would choose to tell his mother. Only to be brought to a standstill as the girl groaned and began to speak. 

 

"At the base of the place where holy men rest. You shall find the key to the gate of a Lord who was a second too late."

 

As Lucy spoke he watched his mother. Whose pale skin became almost translucent as the light of the moon, while her golden eyes widened in obvious shock. Before she moved past him into the hut. Of course, he followed only to see his mother stop no more than a few feet inside. Staring down at the girl who was now on her side, sleeping peacefully. A small smile on her full pink lips. 

 

"This is not the Miko. She smells odd as if she does not belong here," His mother whispered. 

 

Sesshomaru knew his mom was stunned. A feat that was not easily achieved. So he took pity on her. 

 

"She is not from her, or the future the Miko came from. She is from another world altogether. But she is in possession of the Shikon, Mother,"  he stated in a calm voice. 

 

Though subtle he saw his mother's shoulders sag. Almost as if in defeat. His proud mother withdrawing into herself. It had his nerves suddenly on edge. 

 

"When she wakes, I want you to never leave her side, Sesshomaru. Help her in whatever tasks she does," was all he got before she shifted to that small pale ball of green light and flew off. 

 

**000**

 

Lucy opened her eyes and yawned. Feeling completely rested. Checking her containers to find her magic was at full capacity, she sat up. Her mind instantly pulling up everything that had happened before she had passed out. It made her cheeks heat as she recalled being in the one called Sesshomaru's arms and being openly defiant to him. Giving a low groan as her mind conjured up images of the retribution he'd exact on her person. Because she had gotten the distinct impression his Lordship didn't tolerate slights. Real or perceived.

 

"Ah child, ye have finally awoken. Come let's get ye fed." 

 

At the sound of Kaede's voice, Lucy looked up at the aging woman and smiled. Earning a smile in return. Though her brain was trying to tell her what was said to her was out of place. But she was more interested in food. and for some reason was really hungry.

 

She was halfway done with her third helping of the stew. Stomach feeling much better when the others entered the small confines of the hut. Each taking their own small bowl of stew and sitting and eating. And Lucy noted looking at her with a lot of curiosity. 

 

"Uh... is something the matter? Did I get food on my face?" She asked after swallowing her current mouthful. 

 

Watching as they all shared a quick look before Miroku spoke up. "I think I speak for most of us Lady Lucy. But whatever happened three days ago, knocking you out, is of great interest. Because you not only harnessed quite a lot of the Shikon power but fused it with your own magic. Than Lord Sesshomaru's youki, or demonic energy. As if it had no natural conflicting side effects." 

 

Shock coursed through her mind and body. Leaving her unable to pick apart what he just said. No, it was stuck on the fact that she had been unconscious for three full days.

 

"Keh, I think you broke Blondie," Inuyasha chuckled. 

 

Slowly she turned her head to look at him. Narrowing her eyes, Lucy felt for her link to her spirits. Silently she willed Virgo to appear. And she did, feet on Inuyasha's head, force planting it into his bowl he just brought to his mouth, and into the ground. Smiling at the site she looked at her pink haired friend who smiled before returning to the spirit world.No doubt to inform the others she looked okay. Meaning both Leo and Capricorn would be visiting her soon. 

 

"You said three days? And I did something... unheard of? Is there anything else I need to know? she asked in a calm, polite voice. Though internally she felt anything but.

 

"Actually, yes," Sango spoke up. "You would at dawn, noon, dusk, and midnight speak a riddle." 

 

At this Lucy lifted an eyebrow., STaying silent so that Sango would elaborate a bit more. Because that sounded completely absurd. She was out cold not in a trance.

 

After a few seconds ticked on by Miroku spoke up, "Lady Lucy, you kept repeating this, 'At the base of the place where holy men rest. You shall find the key to the gate of a Lord who was a second too late.' And we know the place the first  line indicates." 

 

Pursing her lips as she tilted her head to the side. Her mind turning the riddle over and over. Mentally thankful they at least knew where it was talking about in this strange world. And the other part had her going through idea after idea. Though she had a few ideas, there was no way one or two would be correct. 

 

"Woman, we leave at dawn. You may use the time traveling to figure it out," Sesshomaru commanded. 

 

Narrowing her eyes as she sat up straighter, back stiff and looked at him. Noting he just stared back at her impassively. Not giving an inch, meaning that she was stuck with being up before sun up and traveling. Just like she'd done with her team due to Natsu's motion sickness. 

 

**_TBC_ **

 

8th Day: (7/11/18)

Apocalypse: E.N.D. : (7/11/18)

Death Bonded: (7/11/18)

Devil in the deal: (7/11/18)

Diabolik Miko Diaries: (7/11/18)

Down the Rabbit Hole: (7/11/18)

Fallen Star: (7/11/18)

Feast of Flesh: (7/11/18)

Fighting for Enlightenment: (7/11/18)

Forbidden Fruit: (7/11/18)

His Brother; Blood & Magic: (7/11/18)

How it Should Be: (7/11/18)

Juxtaposition: (7/11/18)

Obsession: (7/11/18)

Past, Present, & Future: (7/11/18)

Predation: (7/11/18)

Red String of Fate: (7/11/18)

Science of Love: (7/11/18)

Silver Memories: (7/11/18)

So in Love with Two: (7/11/18)

SPACE: (7/11/18)

The Choices we Make: (7/11/18)

The Taste of a Rose: (7/11/18)

Tolerably, Intolerable: (7/11/18)

Twisted Fate: (7/11/18)

We All Fall Down: (7/11/18)

Zero to Gundam: (7/11/18)


	7. It is Jade?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Author's Note: I do not own Fairy Tail, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima; nor do I own InuYasha, that right belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahashi. I do own the crazy Idea that I am putting the character through.]

**** The trek was long, almost a week and a half from the small village. But it was not anything Lucy hadn't done before. And it was nice having the small group with her. Though she felt on the outside with some of the banter being tossed around. Their funny and sometimes outright horrifying stories of this Kagome girl, made her feel like she was her mirror image in this world. Always getting kidnapped, learning and adjusting while on the go.  Yeah, Lucy was glad for her old teammates and her spirits.

 

When they had reached where they were supposed to be, Lucy had felt a bit closer to the small group. Well, except for one person. She could get a decent read on him... sorta. But she was sure there was a stick so far up Lord I-am-better-than-thou's ass. Often he reminded her of the Noble society and why she fucking left it. And had to bite her tongue to keep from speaking rudely and aloud. Especially after witnessing how many times he'd put InuYasha into the ground. Though the man-dog deserved it. 

 

Hell, Virgo had done it a few times herself when he called her wench or undeserving bitch. Complaining that she wasn't Lucy. Like that was a no-brainer. The damn guy had some issues. Abandonment, trust, abuse, neglect, PTSD. Yeah, she got that. But it didn't mean that she wore a damn sign that said 'I am okay with you talking smack to me!' So, she smiled when her pink haired maid would just 'pop' out right on top of his head, and face plants him. Of course, this had the others laughing hysterically. Recalling stories about how Kagome would 'sit' him. She had muttered once that she would love to 'sit' him. 

 

The way he tensed, went wide-eyed and fearful was humorous, to say the least. When nothing happened he relaxed and made a snarky comment. Only to have not just Virgo plant his face, but Aquarius pop out as well. He got a bath as the blue-haired spirit ripped into him. Essentially saying she was the only one to insult Lucy like that. This had Lucy deadpanning a comment as she waved her hand in front of her face. 

 

"Miss Lucy?"

 

Looking around until she saw Miroku giving her a slightly concerned look, Lucy smiled. She had spaced out again. Going into her headspace. Something she had mastered when walking miles with her team, because she didn't want to deal with Natsu's and Gray's bickering. That subconscious ability to walk and avoid obstacles had been handy. Now, well now, it made the group concerned. Getting her lectured. Though she knew they meant well, genuinely cared. 

 

"Ah, I am fine. But thank you for the concern, Miroku... Everybody," she said and gave a polite bow. 

 

The looks she was getting didn't help, but it was put the side. There was an understanding to a point. When she looked up at the mountain, Lucy was in awe of the raw power it radiated. And it was so pure. She had a feeling both Wendy and Chelia would flourish here. The air was clean, unpolluted. Their magic would probably ascend them. With a deep breath and sad smile at missing her younger mage friends, Lucy looked back at the group. 

 

"It is beautiful. So... pure... this is where the Holy Men rest?" she asked.

 

The small nod she got from everyone was all the answer she needed. Reaching down to her key ring, she picked out the key she needed, Pixus. Holding it up as she spread her legs apart, Lucy focused her magic and directed it to flow to her arm. Feeling the warm hum as it tingled throughout her body, just like when she bathed in a hot spring. 

 

"I am the road that connects this world and the next. I ask that you open the gate of the compass, Pixus," she said. 

 

The magic circle that appeared under her feet was almost triple the size, but the magic was not increased as she held back greatly on it. The look of wonderment from the group gathered was almost pleasant in an odd manner. When a soft chime was heard, followed by a puff as Pixus appeared, Lucy knelt down to the odd-looking spirit and rubbed its head. 

 

"Hello Pixus, I am sure you know why I called you. But can you point me in the direction I am to go for the missing key?" She asked. 

 

Pixus tilted from one side to the other as if thinking. She knew he was locating the direction, before pointed. Smiling Lucy went to send him back when Pixus poofed again. When the smoke disappeared, he was so much smaller and was flying around. It had her shocked. Not once had she heard of her spirits having a second form. Hell, there was a theory that she could tap their powers and her own appearance could change. But that took years of training, very hard training. 

 

"Pixus?" she asked. 

 

The small commentary she got in her mind had her giggling. Nodding her head as she just started off in the direction he'd indicated. She wanted to find that key. She had a good theory on which key it was. Not wanting to spoil it for the others, Lucy kept mum, saying that the key had vanished from her world. That the story went it was sacrificed, destroyed. A fate equal to death for the spirit as it could never be possessed or owned again. 

 

**000**

 

He was not amused with how the woman kept spacing out, even if she was able to not trip, fall, or walk into anything. She needed to be situationally aware. And he had banned her from using her magic because he didn't' want to draw more attention than she already had to the party. Which had incensed the woman to no end, she refused to be a damsel in distress and be protected. Instead, the damn girl pulled out that whip of her's and put it to effective use the three times they were attacked. 

 

He had never seen or heard of a whip that could expand and contract as the user's will. Let alone glow and sparkly like a river at sunrise. It was impressive and she never let her guard drop. And then to see the last demon that attacked, a large Bear Demon was kicked through a few trees, Sesshomaru made a note not to be in the path of her kick... ever. He felt the raw power behind it. A feat normal humans could never hope to master, even the slayer. 

 

When she pulled the key from the ring in her pouch, he watched as she took up a stance he'd not seen before. The air around her changed as she spoke an incantation, before a strange spirit she called a compass, appeared. The flow of the magic he could tell was muted greatly. Meaning she had more control than he thought previously. More stuff to learn since he was bound to her side due to his mother's interference. 

 

So, the moment another poof happened, he thought she had dismissed the spirit. After the smoke cleared, his senses highly offended by its smell, Sesshomaru was shocked to still see it. More so when it seemed to have changed shape. And while observing the woman, he noted she was shocked as well. Telling him she was not aware that they could do that. But he was attributing it to the Shikon no Tama, which was still hanging innocently around her neck and resting in her cleavage. 

 

Ready to find this key and return to Rin, Sesshomaru paused when Lucy just started walking in the direction the spirit had indicated. Biting back a scathing retort, he decided to follow at a sedated pace. Keeping her in sight at all times. He was impressed as she navigated the forest with ease. Avoiding all the hazards that could potentially harm her until they came out in a clearing near the base of the Mountain. 

 

He could hear the whining from his brother about how the place was making him feel weak and ill. Sesshomaru was not affected as badly, but the purity of the holy mountain was irritating his skin. He watched as Lucy seemed to walk to the base and stare at the wall. Her head cocked to the side as she mumbled the riddle over and over. 

 

It was rather fascinating to watch as her face went from one expression to another. She had that in common with the Miko. But unlike the Miko, this woman, she was somewhat guarded. As if she was always holding something back. Though at times while she slept, he could smell it on her. Loneliness, fear, sadness, pain. But even then it was muted greatly and he knew that InuYasha was unable to smell it. Plus on occasion, while she slept, he heard her say some names. Those he was sure belonged to her friends she had left behind. 

 

"OH!" 

 

At the sound of Lucy exclaiming, Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow and looked at her. She started giggling as she dismissed the small spirit that had been sitting on her shoulder. Next, he watched as she pulled out another silver key. Once more taking up that odd stance, before her magic, again muted, filled the air. The odd circle at her feet appeared, crawling up the side of the mountain, as she called out for a spirit named Lyra. It took only a second before there was a poof and he could feel another of those strange beings appear. 

 

"Yes, Hime!" 

 

"Oh, Lyra, can you play a hymn?" Lucy asked. 

 

He thought quickly about what she meant by hymn as the first strains of the Harp the spirit carried echoed on the air. The spirit's voice sweet, melancholic as she sang in a strange language. There was no doubt what she was singing about. Clever girl. A holy place, a holy song. Soon a rumbling was heard before the ground shook as the side of the mountain parted revealing a hidden passage. 

 

"Thank you, Lyra, You may... " Lucy was saying only to trail off. 

 

"Hime, this spirit... it is old, powerful... please be careful." 

 

As soon as the spirit finished speaking it was gone, leaving Sesshomaru to witness a very perplexed faced Lucy. Which was rather intriguing. When she looked at them all, he just nodded his head and moved towards her. Glad that she took the silent signal for what it was. 

 

**000**

 

Her mind running in several directions as she tried to figure out what Lyra had meant. Of course, Canis Major would be old and powerful. There was plenty of legends revolving around the Constellation. But she wouldn't believe a darn thing until she met the spirit herself. Lucy was no fool, she had a gut feeling that this was just the start of a quest that held a reward that she couldn't even guess at. 

 

The tunnel was not long, nor was it dark. Its walls were covered in glowing moss. A faint bioluminescent light casting a green glow across the walls was like out of a horror flick. At the thought, she smiled as she made her way around the bend. Only to stop. Right before her was a pedestal with a key on it, a jade key. 

 

"Okay... that is not what I expected," she muttered more to herself. 

 

"What is not, woman?" 

 

Jumping straight up and choking (literally) on her scream, Lucy spun and glared daggers at the Demon Lord. Forcing a tight, polite smile she just looked at him. Breathing deeply thru her nose. Knowing if she opened her mouth she'd be screaming at the arrogant, stealthy like a ninja bastard. Once she felt she had herself under control she took on last breath. 

 

"I expected the key to be silver like Canis Minor, or my plue's key. Yet, this is jade," she explained. 

 

Already she could hear the thrum from the key. It was calling to her, as it sensed her presence, or rather her magic. The pull was strong. It called to not just her magic, but her herself. Something Lucy had never expected to begin with. And it sorta scared her. 

 

Slowly she turned and walked towards the pedestal. Pausing for a few seconds trying to sense if there was a magical trap or not. Feeling for something. Then carefully she tested to see if there was a physical trap. When nothing presented itself, she stood up and looked down at the key. From how it was pulsating, she knew that the spirit was laughing at her. Quirking an eyebrow as she reached out and ran her fingers over the key, she let her mouth drop open. The raw power of the spirit had her amazed. 

 

With great reverence, she picked up the key and held it in her hand. Jade was a delicate stone. And while it was imbued with magic, she was not about to break the damn thing, even accidentally. Closing her hands around the key, she faced the group and nodded for them to leave, as she walked between them all towards the exit. 

 

Once outside, the day had shifted to full-on night. Making her blink. They were not in the cave for very long. Her internal clock and Hologram told her that. So, there had been spatial magic in there. Not many beings could really do that type of magic. Narrowing her eyes as she made her way back to the clearing because she would summon this spirit in a wide space, just to be safe. 

 

"I suggest that you all be prepared. I can tell you from the amount of magic in this key when I summon it to make the contract, there will be a huge burst," she stated simply as she walked to the dead center. 

 

Glancing at the others, she smiled and met each of their eyes. Seeing the serious look in their eyes as they accepted what she was saying. Of course, they had no clue what magic was, just that it attracted demons... just like the Shikon no Tama did. 

 

"We will be ready, Lady Lucy, do as you must," Miroku said. 

 

Giving a small nod of her head, Lucy spread her legs apart, lifted her arm up in an arc until it was level with the front of her body. Closing her eyes, she channeled all her magic into the damn key, feeling it pull like a leech did blood. Once she felt it connect Lucy opened her eyes. 

 

"I am the road that connects this world and the next. I open the gate of the Jade Key, Canis Major," she intoned. 

 

Her own voice felt like it was booming in her ears as a magic circle appeared above her, contracting and expanding as it sucked upon not just her magic, but the power of the Shikon nestled in her chest. Causing her to feel light headed and dizzy. Just as she heard shouting and clanging of weapons, on top of the smell of melting flesh, Lucy gasped as her lungs constricted. A brilliant flash lit up the clearing just as her body started to fall backward. 

 

"Now, now. You should not faint, dear lady, before we form a contract." A deep male voice resonated. 

 

Lucy did her best to force her eyes open, just to see a flash of white and a smile that had her heart rate picking up at a dangerous pace. There was no way in hell she'd survive this spirit, he was on par with Loke, or better in the looks department. 

 

"Thank you for the compliment,  but you need to stay awake, Hime," the voice spoke again as she was righted before she watched thru hazy vision as the spirit walked away. Hands cracking as they joined the fray. 

 

**_TBC_ **

 

8th Day: 7/18/18

Apocalypse: E.N.D.: 7/22/18

Devil in the Deal: 7/29/18

Diabolik Miko Diaries: 7/29/18

Down the Rabbit Hole: 7/30/18

Fallen Star: 

Feast of Flesh: 

Fighting for Enlightenment: 

Forbidden Fruit: 

His Brother; Blood & Magic: 

How it Should Be: 7/15/18

Juxtaposition:  7/13/18

Life in the Seireitei's Squad 11: 7/29/18

Obsession: 7/18/18

Past, Present, & Future: 

Predation: 

Red String of Fate: 

Science of Love: 

Silver Memories: 

So in Love with Two: 

SPACE: 

The Choices We Make: 

The Taste of a Rose: 

Tolerably, Intolerable: 

Twisted Fate: 

We All Fall Down: 7/18/18

Zero to Gundam: 


End file.
